Mirror
by Vulpineous
Summary: Mallory, a prostitute meets her sister, a high school senior when she arrives in Forks. Bella wants to help her but she can't do it on her own, not if Mallory seems like she's taking everything Bella's had away from her. OOC/All Human/Canon pairings
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight or Welcome to the Rileys._

_This story is rated M for potential content relating to violence, drugs, language and there will be lemons. All human._

_Summary: Bella is a senior in high school with a seemingly perfect life. But everything crumbles when a girl who looks just like her comes to Forks, turning her life upside down._

**PROLOGUE**

My phone flashes thrice with new messages from Edward.

_Bella, where're you? _

_Don't ignore me. _

_Bella, please. I'm worried._

_Just tell me how it goes. _

_Call me when you're home._

I haven't talked to him all day. I skipped a day of school, trying to piece things together. Now I'm at the sleaziest part of Port Angeles for the first time in my entire life.

Standing in front of me is my sister that I never once knew existed. She's like a wax figure of myself standing right before me. You could easily tell us apart from our size. Mallory could use a few more pounds. But the huge difference is, she has green eyes. I wonder where those came from. Dad's eyes are brown.

It's freezing cold and Mallory is wearing barely anything.

"Mallory, you need a coat."

"Fuck off."

I sigh. This isn't working. I'm trying to help a sister who wouldn't listen to me. So, I decided to play the same game.

"Mallory, you should come home with me."

"I don't have a fucking home."

She's fidgety, and I can't tell if it's the cold or if she's generally like that all the time.

"Mallory, you're not going to do this to yourself. Dad's worried."

"He should've done that a long time ago."

I'm forced to worry about this girl I obviously don't want to care about. She's getting on my nerves. Have I mentioned how much I hate having someone who looks exactly like me in town? People have been asking questions. Edward has been asking questions. The worst part is that I don't have a clue.

Charlie wouldn't say anything about what had happened yet he had wanted me to bring her back.

I'd rather he do it instead.

"We're giving you a _fucking _home right now so just get into my truck," I bellowed. My anger was building up.

"I'm nobody's little girl, it's too late for that shit."

I took in a deep breath upon hearing the words that she had just said. Biting the inside of my lip, I try my best to keep the tears that had sprung up to my eyes from falling.

She's my sister. I obviously wish she didn't have to sell her body for a living. God knows what other hardships she had been through.

But I'd rather be oblivious to her existence.

My life is changing because of her.

The sound of the screeching Volvo approaches and we our heads turn in harmony until the car halts, with Edward coming out of it. "Bella!" he ran towards us.

He held my hand, staring at Mallory.

"Mallory, please help Bella," the deep crease between his brows is evident. He'd been worried about me.

I squeezed his hand, thanking him for just being here. But did I just hear Mallory let out a defeating sigh?

My eyes shot up to her. She's taller, because she's wearing those white stripper heels that screamed 'whore'.

"Fuck this shit," Mallory cursed under her breath and got into the passenger side of… what? Edward's Volvo?

"What the… what do you think you're doing?" I shouted. Why is she trying to do by getting into my boyfriend's car!

"Baby, I'll just drive her to your place. You need to get back soon. Charlie's worried," he caressed my face just the way I liked it, tugging the loose strands of my hair behind my ear.

I forced a smiled in return, pressing my lips against his as he kissed back.

At least that girl's able to see how Edward is kissing me. I bet she's rolling her eyes at us. She must have not known how I caught her staring at Edward the first time we saw each other. It's not surprising that she got into his car, really. But that whore better stay away from my man.

I'm trying to like her and to accept her but she's making it tough for me.

I trust Edward, and as much as I want to trust Mallory, I can't. Not until she proves herself to be worthy of it.

The strange thing is, she doesn't seem like she came to Forks to claim kin. She wants nothing from us. Why did she choose to come to Forks then?

Negative thoughts clouded my mind as I drove home, parking my truck in the driveway.

Edward's shiny silver Volvo is nowhere to be seen.

I opened the main door to see Charlie's worried brown orbs.

"Bells, did you get her?"

"I did, but she wanted to take Edward's car so she's getting her back. She listens to Edward more," a sigh escaped my lips.

I sat on the couch and Charlie sits beside me and gives me a soft pat on my shoulder.

"I know you don't like her, Bells. We just have to give her a little more time."

"I'm trying. She's so stubborn."

"You're stubborn too. It runs in the family."

S_ilence._

The clock strikes 2. I've been home for more than an hour and they're not back yet.

I dial for Edward.

He doesn't pick up.

I dial again.

Ignored.

Charlie has fallen asleep on the couch. I decided not to wake him up. I don't want him to start panicking why Mallory isn't here yet. I'm too exhausted to handle it. I'm too tired even to feel angry at myself for trusting Edward to bring her home.

I had this coming.

That bitch.

* * *

So here's the prologue! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: Forks

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight or Welcome to the Rileys._

_This story is rated M for content relating to violence, drugs and there will be lemon. _

_Summary: Bella is a senior in high school trying with a seemingly perfect life. But everything crumbles when a girl who looks just like her comes to Forks, turning her life upside down._

**CHAPTER ONE: FORKS**

**Mallory POV**

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

So tonight was an obviously fucking bad night. New Orleans, such a fucked up place. What makes it worse? The place I live in is a fucking pigsty. It's not as if I can afford more anyway. When I thought things couldn't get any worse, my fucking landlord has thrown my things out of the door!

Yes, so right now I'm standing here with my very few things that I own strewn all over the front door. No nothing. Not that I owned anything expensive.

I keep my money with me. I don't even trust banks. I can't trust anyone around here, or anywhere for that matter.

The only person I actually bother making friends with is Tara. Not that I would give my trust to her.

She works at the club too but not as a stripper. Instead, she works as a waitress. Raising two children is a tough chore, especially when she has to do it all on her own. So I guess that is the best option, working nights while the kids are sleeping is a better choice than leaving them alone in the day.

I wouldn't know. I probably would never have kids in my entire life.

I can barely support myself. And you know you can't raise a child when selling your own body can barely pay for your own rent. What more could I do to raise a baby?

Yes, fuck.

Welcome to my life.

But kudos to me by the way, because rent is out of the picture right now so I get to keep the money I made at the club tonight. Fuck yes, this is the perfect life! Sense the sarcasm.

Did I mention how it's freezing tonight and I'm wearing my green pullover, baggy jeans and yellow shoes.

Slowly, I picked up some of my clothes one by one, just the things that can fit into my duffel bag. Yes, that's all I have.

It's not as if it's such a bad thing to be thrown out of the place. After all it's not like it's a palace that I couldn't bear to part with.

But now I'm stuck with nowhere to go.

Maybe going back to the strip club sounds like a good idea. I could turn some tricks and make a few more bucks.

I can always try my luck elsewhere if there're too many girls in right now.

Like the streets.

The most unsafe option ever, to be in an outfit that's meant to lure the horniest bastards in town to myself just to suck them off in a dark alley could probably be the thing I'm doing tonight.

I even get paid for it.

Fucking romantic I know.

Walking into the club again that's filled with musky cigarette scents is something I'm used to.

I don't plan on working as a stripper for my entire life. As soon as I turn 18, I'm going to make it big in porn. That's where the big money is!

My old friend Ashley used to work with me when I was still trying to earn some bucks Chicago. I heard she's living in a very fancy apartment right now driving a nice car.

It's nice of her to call sometimes as well. She wants me to join her when I'm 18 and I can't wait.

I say if you're fucking someone, you'd better get paid more doing it.

My mouth is good in more ways than one too.

A few moans and groans wouldn't be difficult.

I'd do anything to get out of this life; if I can even call this current one I'm having a life.

The alley that led to the back stage of the club where the girls would do their make-up and change in the dressing room is still as crowded as the when my shift was just over. The night's still young anyway. In our industry, that is.

I wanted to leave my duffel bag there but decided against it.

It's always safer to keep my things to myself. The locker would be too much of a hassle too.

* * *

The manager's door was red and I knocked on it with my knuckle a few times.

"Mr Riley, I'm Mallory," wouldn't want to piss the boss off, so politeness always works.

"Come in."

I pushed the door open to be met with his him with his weight sank into the seat.

Fat guy, bald. Thank goodness I've never fucked that one before.

Of course there were others in the same category that I did.

Can't be a picky stripper slash whore.

"Yes?" his eyebrows cocked up staring at me.

But I wasn't afraid of this man. What could he do to me anyway? There's nothing that I haven't experienced before.

"Do you have any spots left tonight? I could use some more time in the club," I said it in a matter-of-fact way. Emotions are not a tool you want to use in a place like this. It wouldn't serve me well, or anyone for that matter.

"Hmm…" he says, and I stand there waiting for an answer.

Just fucking say yes already.

"No, you won't be needed here."

I almost rolled my eyes at him.

Without a word, I stormed out of his office. A little defeated and lost, really. Not that he'd be bothered with my reaction.

The good thing about Mr Riley was that he didn't care about screwing any of the strippers here. I heard he will only fuck his wife. No man in the right mind would do that, definitely not someone who works in a strip club.

That man is just weird.

That's also why I didn't try to offer myself to him. With the old guy, Michael, he would have wanted to fuck me and I would have given in. He'd give me a place on the main stage or the smaller stages and things would be good. I'd earn some quick bucks.

Not with Mr Riley.

I sigh as I stand at the entrance of the club, tugging a cigarette between my lips and lighted it up.

Cold fucking night.

Sigh.

I'm just trying to warm myself up and this god damn hoodie is not helping at all.

It's then when I wanted to walk away that I feel a tap on my right shoulder. I almost jumped up, I swear. It's fucking creepy to have someone approach you this way when the streets are all too dark.

"What," I stood there, taking in a long drag.

"I've see you around before, right inside the club. You're hot," he said.

The man looked nothing out of the ordinary but I would have been fucking scared if I wasn't in my line of work. Creepy men who approach me probably just want a quick fuck and I didn't mind as long as I would be paid enough.

So I got straight to the deal.

"There's a motel nearby that we could go if you'd like to fuck," I asked.

"Just listen to me. I have a club in Washington and I'm sure I'll pay you more than where you work at now."

"What? You want to bring me there?"

"Yes. I've seen you dance. You should be on the main stage."

That was an attractive deal. Dancing on the main stage would mean a lot of money and I'm not so dumb to say no to that.

"So, what do you think, sexy?" his voice creeps the fuck out of me.

Who the hell cares, he's giving me a fucking job!

"Deal."

I didn't even have to think. There was nothing that I had here in New Orleans anyway. I don't even have a place to stay at now.

The man continued to stare at me from head to toe. Watching someone study me like that when I was fully clad very conservatively was a little strange. What could he see anyway?

"Well, you can call me Garett and you can stay with me for the night," he smirked.

Smirking fucking means something!

"If you want to fuck, you've got to pay," there I said it.

Most bosses think they can just have a way to your pleasure dome, fun zone, whatever just because they are giving you a job.

His eyebrows cocked.

This is not going to be good.

"Firstly, girl. What's your name again? Never mind anyway. I fuck my girls as an when I want and I don't pay. You'll find that fucking me will be easier to keep your spot on the main stage."

I took in a deep breath. His voice is harsh and his eyes are menacing. I'm a little scared although I can't show that.

"But I like that. You'll be hardworking," he smirked again. "Come on, let's go, you need rest and we'll leave after breakfast tomorrow."

* * *

God knows how long we took to get to Washington.

It's colder here, I fucking hate it. It's cloudy and very wet.

"We're at Forks and this is where you'll live, along with the other girls."

He opened the door for me and it's a small, dormitory like place with some mattresses strewn across the ground.

"You can stay here until you find a place elsewhere," he shrugged.

A stripper can't ask for anything fancy, I'll make do.

"Thank you," I blurted out.

It will never hurt to be polite.

It's two in the afternoon and all most of the girls at back. I pick an empty mattress, the only one without anything surrounding it.

Damn, this place smells like a strip club too.

I settle my things down, which is basically just my duffel bag and sat on the mattress, it's been such a long journey. My back hurts.

My knees hurt more though. They need to be iced.

At least I'll be getting a good rest before I begin work tonight. That's what Garrett said anyway, there's no time to waste. Lying here won't do me any good either.

I'm always moving around so new environments don't faze me. I don't need time to get used to a new place. Everywhere is the same.

Except maybe it's just fucking dreary in this town. What's this place called again?

Forks.

What a name.

Garett told me just now before he left that he doesn't stay here with the girls.

I saw a ring on his ring finger too, so that should mean something. He's probably married. But I won't probe; it's none of my business.

I'm here to make my money and until I'm 18, I'll be here.

I'm turning 17 in in half a month.

Tell me about it, I'm fucking excited.

No. I haven't celebrated this shit for as long as I can remember. My existence is definitely not worth celebrating.

I've been told that too many times and I make it a point to remember what I've been told.

The girls around here continue what they've been doing and they don't bother to interfere with me. I see a girl, she's quite skinny and has her black rimmed spectacles on. She's the only one who has made eye contact with me. I don't care about the rest anyway. I'm not here to make friends. I'll talk if I'm talked to.

I think it's common for them to see girls' moving in and out of this place since my presence doesn't bother them. I wonder how long some of them have been here. They all look older than me.

But wait, I'm supposed to be 22. That's what it says on my ID.

Maybe some of them are "younger".

The club I'm going to work at is in Port Angeles, which is about an hour ride from here. I asked Garett why we couldn't just save the hassle and live in Port Angeles instead, but he didn't answer.

It's probably cheaper here or that the police didn't care.

I hope I'm safe. I wouldn't want to go to jail or anything like that. It's not as if this isn't bad enough already.

I rest on this thick mattress and drift to sleep.

Damn, this mattress is god damn hard, like rocks. It really doesn't help my sore back.

* * *

I'm in the car and on my way to Port Angeles right now with the other girls.

I learned that the really skinny girl is Angela and then there's Irina and Kate sitting at the back.

Angela's the one sitting beside me.

"Hey."

I looked at her.

"Um, hi."

She looked shy too but I really haven't been making friends for such a long time that this whole thing makes me feel a little awkward. I think she's trying to be nice so I just play along.

"I'm Mallory," I forced a smile.

She seemed nice and like I've already said, it's always good to play nice.

"Are you scared?" her voice was meek.

Uh, I really don't know what she's trying to get at.

"Um, no. I've done this before."

She had a strange expression on her face that I couldn't decipher.

I drop it.

The rest of the journey to Port Angeles remained silent. There's a part of me that tried to imagine how this new club I'm going to work at looks like but another part of me knows that it doesn't matter and I would have to get used to it, not that it would be difficult.

How different could the poles be anyway? Or the private rooms? They all look and smell the same.

I've worked in New Jersey, Chicago, New Orleans and a few other places. It really doesn't make a difference.

I hope they tip better here.

But judging from how quiet this place is, I really doubt so.

Oh well, fuck me.

I got off the car and right opposite I see a group of girls who just came out of the bookstore.

First I see a blonde hair girl. She's quite tall and really pretty, tallest of the bunch really. Then there's the midget, the girl with black hair and a pixie cut. Behind them is someone else with long brown hair, a little like mine when I try to neaten them up a little.

Which is never.

I see who her arm is wrapped around first, and it's the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life.

Damn, I would fuck him. For free.

But it's obvious he is dating the girl, with his arms holding on tightly to her, keeping her close.

My steps to the club are slow.

I'm distracted, distracted by this group of people who seemed normal.

The sky wasn't dark yet but it was going to be. The sun's setting.

Followed behind this man is a bulky one and another one with longer hair. I don't really care about looking at them but I'm trying to find out who this girl is, with that angel clinging on so tightly to her.

I shift my head a little trying to get a better view when…

"Holy fuck," I blurted out.

The other girls turned to look at me and I covered my mouth.

Fuck my sudden outburst.

I shook my head at them to indicate everything is fine.

The girl, the brunette… she's…. me?

She really could lose some weight and we would be indistinguishable. Besides the fact that she looks incredibly dull in what she is wearing.

Not that I'm any better, really.

My eyes widened, and I rubbed it twice to be sure I wasn't imagining things.

Fuck, she looks… I feel like I'm looking into a reflection of myself.

This is nuts.

Shell shocked by what I just saw, I stood still until I feel someone's hand on my shoulder, shaking me.

It's Angela.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I'm most definitely not. But I didn't want to tell a girl I've just met a few hours ago about it.

I don't trust people.

"I'm alright, let's go," I shrugged and moved into the club.

First day, there I go. It's not like I haven't done this before.

The main stage was mine to take, and I can already see that the other girls I stay with shooting glares at me.

Except Angela. Maybe we could be friends.

I danced robotically that night, my mind still clouded by what I saw.

A girl that looked just like me.

Thank goodness she didn't see me. I wouldn't know what to do besides stare at her wide-eyed.

This is a strange day.

I got more tips than I ever did back in New Orleans.

That's the only thing that went fine.

Other than that, I can already smell trouble here but I don't think I can just leave.

Where could I go anyway?

But I have to find out who she is. Not that I want to know her or anything. I'd rather get to know the sexy one that seemed like he got her wrapped around his finger.

She seemed happy too, and for a moment I wish I were her. I haven't smiled genuinely for too long, I think I've almost forgotten how to do that.

I sigh.

* * *

**So there we have it! I finally managed to get the first chapter out, and you do realize that Mallory has quite a potty mouth, obviously. I've read the original script of WTTR so the Mallory here were be closer to my impression of Mallory's character in the script, which was much more daring than the movie.**

** Anyway, the second chapter is almost done and it's in Bella's POV where she will meet Mallory but in a totally different situation.**

**Leave reviews and let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 2: Green

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight or Welcome to the Rileys._

_This story is rated M for content relating to violence, drugs and there will be lemon. _

_Summary: Bella is a senior in high school trying with a seemingly perfect life. But everything crumbles when a girl who looks just like her comes to Forks, turning her life upside down._

**CHAPTER TWO: GREEN **

**Bella POV**

Sometimes it doesn't matter how many times you do the same thing over again, but it's how much it means to you. That's why I insist on waking up earlier in the mornings to have breakfast with Charlie before he leaves for the station.

I have my own truck. But Edward wants to send me to school and I let him.

I like it.

We've been dating for a year now.

I think it all started when he caught me staring at him during English. Eyes, those green eyes. It's like they were speaking to me, luring me in.

But I think he could've been staring at me too. That's why he caught me staring back?

It's not important anyway, although I'm smiling to myself like a fool as I recall how we had our first kiss, the first time he held my hand.

_Horn_.

"What're you thinking about, Bella?"

Edward's voice. My favorite voice. He yelled from his car seat with his head stuck out of the window.

I chuckle and I can feel my cheeks heat up a little.

It's been a year but I still act as though it's the first day I agreed to be his girlfriend.

"_Will you be my girlfriend, Bella?" he smiled, holding my hands gently. _

_I can feel my teeth sink into my bottom lip. I'm nervous. My heartrate is faster than a runner on his final sprint. _

_I nod, slightly. _

_He squeezed my hand a little, then wrapped his arms around my face. _

"_You're my girlfriend now, Bella."_

"_Yes," I choked. _

"_I like you, boyfriend" I giggle. _

_Edward cupped my cheeks and pressed his lips on my forehead. _

"_Just like?" he chuckles. _

"_Well, you better like me too," I kiss him back._

_Bliss. _

"You're thinking about me, aren't you?" he laughed.

"Just drive," I laugh along and punch him in the arm playfully.

Edward leans in for a brief kiss.

I smile so widely.

-#-#-#-

Mondays are my favorite, with English and Biology, my only classes with Edward.

I'm not a clingy girlfriend, but I like to keep my man within sight.

It's better than having him to sit with another girl like Jessica.

Don't get me wrong. I'm friends with her it's just that she wouldn't stop flirting with Edward and she makes it too obvious for me to ignore.

I'm not being possessive but which girlfriend in her right mind would like that?

But I trust Edward, a lot.

Edward is still my lab partner in biology and sometimes he still doubts me in class.

"_Mind if I check?"_

That memory when he was still acting weird around me is vivid.

But we have come such a long way from that and from what I learnt after, he was acting so strange because he was nervous around me.

If you had told me when I first met Edward that we were going to be together, this close, right now the way we are, fingers intertwined underneath the bench in the laboratory, I would've laughed so hard.

Things are very different now though and I'm very happy to have Edward in my life.

I hope the feelings are mutual.

"Bella," his velvety voice is soothing to my ears.

"Huh?"

I leaned towards him, just liking to be as close to him as I possibly can.

"What's on your mind? You've been thinking all day," he squeezed my hand.

I laughed. Softly. So that Mr Banner wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Well, I was just thinking about the first time we did lab together."

"It's too bad we're not studying about cell division then, huh?"

He laughed. I love it when it does that. So much.

-#-#-#-

The rest of school didn't take too long to pass. I'm not the kind who didn't like school but well, I was a little more excited about going to Port Angeles tonight with Edward and his family, and their girlfriends.

Surprisingly, I got along with them pretty well. Edward's brother Emmett is two years older than Edward so he's in college now, along with his girlfriend Rosalie. Emmett decided to stay close to the Cullen family so he decided to go to Med School at Washington University. I can never imagine him as a doctor but Edward thinks otherwise. Thankfully Carlisle is on my side. Nevertheless, he's still very proud of his son.

As for Edward, Dr. Cullen, the older one, would like to see him become a doctor too. It's been Edwards dream to become one anyway and he's talked about it many times. I try to help him when he gets too stressed up with his classes, especially all the AP ones that he's taking.

The problem is, I have no idea what I want to do.

I hear about Rosalie and Emmett talk about college life on the dinner table, stirring up the excitement especially for Alice and Edward. Alice wants to study fashion by the way, which is not a surprise at all. So it's just Jasper and I, watching them.

"Have you thought about college, Bella?" It's Rosalie.

I mean, of course I've thought about it but I haven't really decided on anything. I was decent at school, but definitely not stellar enough to get me into any Ivy Leagues. Not that I was aiming for any of them.

Don't get me wrong, I aim high. I did think about becoming a journalist.

"Well, I'm sort of into investigation and all that… like crimes. But I don't think I'd make a good police officer…"

I think about my dad and all the stories he's told me about when I was growing up. How he managed to nab those thieves, and raided a few places, like the strip club right opposite the restaurant that we're having dinner at.

"Then what?" Oh gosh, Alice's eager voice.

"Maybe an investigative journalist or something? Writing's always been my forte," I smiled, but a little embarrassed for admitting that. "I mean, don't undermine the power of words."

I may have gotten too serious with that one. It's all awkward now but I think they are used to that by now.

So Jasper is the youngest of the Cullen kids, a year below Edward. It's funny how Alice and I are the same age and he's dating an older girl. But that man is entirely pussy whipped I tell you. Alice is very lucky to have him as he is lucky to have her.

Alice's been really close to me since I moved to Forks from Arizona with my dad. I was uncomfortable with the new environment and we have a few classes together so she offered to show me around the school.

She was definitely more welcoming than Edward when I first met him.

Hearty dinners like these always made my night. It's never about what we eat but about the company. It's been awhile since we had dinner with Emmett and Rosalie. Or even Edward and I. I try to have dinner with my dad most of the time. I can tell that he gets lonely a lot.

I hugged tightly onto Edward's arm as we said our goodbyes.

"Ed, you're not going home yet?"

Gosh, Emmett needs to give Edward a break. Bu alright, he is being a good brother.

"Nu-uh, not yet," and Edward smirked at me.

I giggled, leaning closer to him to breathe in his scent.

He always smells good. Always.

"So, what do you have in mind then, Mr Cullen?"

"Why don't we keep it as a surprise?"

I don't know if I like surprises or not, although Edward never disappoints.

"It better be good," I punched him lightly on his arm.

He's smiling. I'm smiling.

We walk past the strip club I was talking about and that stench of cigarettes that filled my senses is unbearable. I guess I'm just not used to it. But thereafter, Edward leads me into the woods.

There is a light source deep within and we are following it. "What's it, Edward?"

"Shh, this is supposed to be slow and romantic." And Edward plants a kiss onto my forehead as I felt warmth amidst this cold forest. The word blissful comes to my mind again as Edward's hand held on to mine tightly, giving me the security I needed.

The forest isn't where I'm most comfortable at, obviously. I didn't know Edward knew the way around here either. He'd brought me to the meadow before and it had become our place. I love the flowers during spring and summer that calmed me down. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen.

But now Edward is bringing me to a place where gives me an absolutely opposite feeling, but he overpowers that insecurity and fear with his touch. Ever so warm. And as we walk, the light gets brighter and brighter and I can feel my heartbeat speed up, feeling nervous about what I was about to see.

"Are we there soon?" My voice filled with anticipation and my heart is beating faster with each second.

"Close your eyes, Bella."

"Fine. If you can make sure I won't fall down. You know how clumsy I am."

"Never, love."

His hand grew tighter on mine, each step with the appearance of what looks like a tent is what we approach, glowing amidst the dark night like the moon hanging in the sky. It was illumination.

"This is where we'll be spending the night at," he smiled at me, holding tightly onto my hand.

I think I must have smiled so widely too at the sight of what that is before me.

"You built this, for me? Oh my god, this is… beautiful."

"It's worth it, to see that smile on your face."

With that we sat down inside the tent, on the carpet on it with his iPad in one corner, "We're going to watch The Notebook," Edward proposed. I could only nod in return.

There was no better way to reciprocate him that to hug him tightly and closely to me, to all ourselves to be neatly intertwined together. I planted a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you."

-#-#-#-

I didn't know how long it took for me to fall asleep the moment he played the movie but it should've taken me awhile to wake up. The sky is still dim, it should be still early in the morning.

Tired, I rubbed my eyes to regain a clearer sight of what's around me. I got out of the tent, only to be met with trees after trees around me. I pierced through the greens, stumbling through the unevenly caved routes, as I recalled how Edward and I got in.

Seeing signs of civilization is definitely relieving to me, especially for the fact that Edward's car is still there. He must have gone to get me some breakfast or something. I sure hope so, Edward's pretty fond of doing that. He's done that a couple of times before, when I find myself with breakfast in bed during some mornings during the weekends.

I leaned against his car, that gave me a perfect view of a sleazy strip club right in front of me, the one that I saw last night.

_Danny's Girls._

How much more obvious can they get.

I look around the place, watching my surroundings, trying to spot Edward. Hopefully he'd come back soon and we can pack the tent up together.

All I can think about is the bad morning breath that I might have.

But in this moment when the chirping birds broke the silence, I see a girl. A girl, in heels and her arms hugging herself, presumably protecting herself from the chilly morning air, is in a green pullover. Her fishnet stockings give her occupation away. Her brown hair is disheveled and covering her face. But her petite build and clumsiness makes me want to go over to help her.

I looked around to see if Edward was close but he wasn't. I took a few steps forward to approach the girl who looked like she could use some help. She seems unfamiliar too, even for Port Angeles. "Hey, do you need any help?" she looks up at the sound of my words, flipping her hair back for the very first time.

Oh my goodness…

I don't know if that slipped out of my mouth too.

"Fuck!" I heard her yelp, taking a huge leap but backwards.

This… she…. She… looks just like me. I can't… What's happening?

I think she's in utter shock as well, with her mouth agape. She looks just like me, but she's really skinny. It's as though she hasn't eaten in days. And her hair, it's the same color as mine is but it's dry. I'm not Alice, the one who knows so much about how to make our hair look good but oh god.

"Calm down, I'm freaking out too," yeah why do I have to tell her to calm down when I need help with that myself.

I sink my teeth into my bottom lip but I see her doing the same too.

I don't know what else to say but to stare at the girl who looks just like me before me. She's as stunned as I am and just when she's about to turn around, the velvety voice of Edward rings.

"Bella?"

I turned around at the sound of his voice as he runs over to me.

"Holy shit…" I heard him say as he stands between us, having a close focus on the both of us. I bet he sees two of me.

But thank goodness he knows that I'm me and looks to his left, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Bella, who's this?" he asked with a deep crease between his brows.

"I have no idea," I truthfully don't.

The girl's just about to walk away when Edward held her by the arm.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" she bellowed, and flung Edward's grip away.

I have to know who she is, there's must be a reason why there's someone who looks exactly the way I do. All that could come to my mind is that she's my sister? A twin? How? I never knew about anything like that? I couldn't have a sister. Charlie never mentioned about me having a sibling before. He would have, he never kept secrets from me.

Oh shit…

"Edward, send me home."

"Don't you want breakfast? I bought you waffles."

My forehead rests in my palm with a thousand fragmented thoughts racing through my mind.

"It's fine, I… I need to talk to Charlie."

* * *

**There you go! I'm sorry for taking this long to update this chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to update the next since I'm pretty overwhelmed with school at the moment but I'll try my best. This chapter is slightly shorter than the first but I'll try to keep up. I hope you like the Edward/Bella moments. Next chapter should be both Bella's and Mallory's POV. **

** Leave me reviews to let me know what you think! **


End file.
